1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing an organic processing fluid for patterning of a chemical amplification type resist film, an organic processing fluid for patterning of a chemical amplification type resist film, a pattern forming method, a method for manufacturing an electronic device, and an electronic device. Specifically, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing an organic processing fluid for patterning of a chemical amplification type resist film, an organic processing fluid for patterning of a chemical amplification type resist film, a pattern forming method, a method for manufacturing an electronic device, and an electronic device, which are preferable for a semiconductor manufacturing step of IC or the like, manufacturing of a circuit substrate such as liquid crystal and a thermal head, and further, a lithography step of other photofabrication. Particularly, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing an organic processing fluid for patterning of a chemical amplification type resist film, an organic processing fluid for patterning of a chemical amplification type resist film, a pattern forming method, a method for manufacturing an electronic device, and an electronic device, which are preferable for exposure in an ArF exposing device and an ArF immersion type projection and exposure device, using a far ultraviolet ray having a wavelength of 300 nm or shorter, as a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, various configurations are suggested as a positive pattern forming method using an alkaline developer and a positive resist composition used therein (for example, refer to JP2006-257078A, JP2005-266766A, and JP2006-330098A). In addition to this, recently, a negative pattern forming method using an organic developer and a negative resist composition used therein of which a major use is to form a fine contact hole or a trench pattern that may not be achieved in a positive resist composition are developed (for example, refer to JP2007-325915A, WO2008-153110A, JP2010-039146A, JP2010-164958A).
The resist composition or the developer used in the positive or negative pattern forming method are generally used after fine particles in the resist composition or the developer are removed by a filter (for example, JP2000-005546A and JP2004-195427A).